


The Angels' Demons

by CasGodOfTheFallen



Series: The Young Angels [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: (sins&shit), ;～;, Assbutt, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter jokes, M/M, Oc is Cas, S&S, Skelepuns, cursing, dont forget the sins, go check my friend, here you go, i am a bitch for comments, i cant write, im not skeledone, join me in the sin wheely bin, named out, they fab, who even reads this, you sluts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGodOfTheFallen/pseuds/CasGodOfTheFallen
Summary: i fookin suck at this shit.





	1. Pre-story thing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate plz. This is just my first one. Also, this story will have razors, blood, cuts, ect.

Greetings, my graceful angels. This is my first fic so I need help. I tried to write once... it was shit. Anyway, my OC is Castiel...as a female...i guess... Don't you dare start going on about how I "stole" her from Supernatural. She is very different.

*ahem* 

This story is about Castiels' life a day before she fell and while she is in the Underground in the first place.  
Please leave tips on how to write better!

I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Sorry that I was gone for so long. I was going through a tough time. I am glad to be back though. 

***This fanfiction will not be extremely dark, due to my current conditions***


	3. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey angels. This is a chapter where I get serious in writing. Keep in mind that I'm terrible in starts. Now I hope you have the best experience in my works, and if you don't... tell me.

This is how it all begins. It started out with a broken angel, a cave in a mountain with a hole inside, and the Underground full of monsters. It might not seem as much, but they tell a possibly great story. So let's begin, shall we?

MOUNT EBOTT 201X  
It was a starless night in Ebbot city. A figure stood from the mountain. It was an angel. The angel had brownish-black hair with elecrtic blue eyes. They wore a tan trench coat that reached their ankles. They was on Mnt. Ebott looking over the city, the stars visible from the mountain. They got up from sitting down on the damp grass, the blades glistening from the moonlight. The angel walked into the mountain as if looking for something, their silhouette standing out from the mountain side. A small dot of light followed them, lighting up the grass with a blue shine. The angel kept walking until they got close to they were searching for and stopped abruptly. It was a hole? They turned around, mouth turned from the tears slipping from their glassy eyes. They let themselves fall backwards, their wings resisting to take the fall. They grabbed their pitch black wings and plummeted into the dark abyss. 

"Wake up."  
They jolted awake, breathing heavily. Their body shook from the fear of the nightmare...but the nightmare was real. They looked around at the surroundings. They had fallen into a cavern filled with golden buttercups, that was what broke their fall to their death. They did jump. They did fall. They screamed and broke into a sob, startling all nearby creatures. They couldn't believe that they lived. After all they did, they didn't get what they wanted so desperately. They stood with great effort, stepped forward, and stumbled. Regaining their balance, they continued forward. They passed a doorway, but didn't really notice until a flower stopped them.  
The flower smiled, looking up at them. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower. Hmmm... You're new to the Undergr-Hey! Are you even listening?" The angel ignored them and tried to continue forward. A vine shot out and cut them off. "Now now, there... Where are manners, hmmm?"   
"Listen here, Flowey..." Their anger boiling to the surface. " I don't have time for this sh-" A vine pierced their frame, blood splattering the golden flowers. "Will you listen to me now??" They looked over, eyes wide at the flowers power. That flower, though, had a demonic grin, their face twisting at the attack. "It's a fight is what you want, isn't it? Then a fight you will have." The angel growled grabbing a angel blade from their waist and slicing down on the vine that had impaled their body. The vine fell, landing on the ground with a thump, black blood oozed from the cut. The flower screeched and flew more vines at them, which they dodged and flew at the flower, swiping at the vine, getting a clean cut and a scream. They took this time to flee.  
"GeT bAcK hErE!" Flowey yowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ihavenoconfidence....


	4. TuToriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOAT MOM!!!^~^

HP 2/5 EXP 0 LV 0  
They continued forward, blood still oozing out of the wound. Stumbling into another room, the angel was stopped by a goat lady wearing a beautiful purple dress with a strange sign on the front. From the last fight, they had learned to fall into an attack posture. "Ah. Do not worry my child, I am not here to hurt you. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." She said," I come through here everyday to see if a human has fallen. You are the first to fall in a long time." This Toriel said sweetly. They, the angel, glared at them, looking them over through narrowed eyes. " I will show you the way through the catacombs. There are many puzzles that will need to be solved." She smiled, waiting for a response.  
"So...You are giving me a tuToriel?" They said, grinning. A few moments passed of silence. Suddenly the goat lady exploded with laughter, causing the fallen angel to join in, only to be cut for by coughs. They racked the angels frame, blood spitting out of their mouth and staining the ground. Toriel stopped laughing, her eyes going slightly wider. "My child...You're hurt." The angel nodded slowly, regaining their staggering breath. "Here. Let me heal you." Toriel stepped forward and they stepped backwards. "No... Don't touch me please. I want this..." They said in a quivering voice.   
"What is your name, my child?"  
"C-Castiel." The smiled, blood going down their chin.   
HP 1/5 EXP 0 LV 0   
Then they fell to the ground.

 

"Don't give up, Castiel. Stay Determined."

Castiel woke with a start in a childs' room, placing their hand on their wound. Only that the wound wasn't there anymore. Cas checked their stats, beginning to panic.  
HP 5/5 EXP 0 LV 0  
No... Not again. Why were the healed? They got up quickly, only to fall down with a loud thump because of the sudden head rush. Their wings puffed out when they stood. They left the room running. Where were they? They are in a house, yes, but where? They noticed that their trench coat was gone off of their body. Next to them was a staircase with a lock connecting from the rail and the wall. There. Their coat was hanging off of rail. The grabbed it and searched for their blade. It was gone. They put it on and stopped. They heard voices coming from the other room. Recognizing Toriels' voice but not the others. They walked into the other room to see the goat lady talking to a... Is that a skeleton? The skeleton was small and fat? No, big boned. They wore pink slippers, a blue fluffy jacket, and black basketball shorts. Castiel soon caught on what they were saying as they were scanning the room for their angel blade.   
"I don't know Tori." The small skeleton said, his voice deep and gravely," The kid has a blade for Asgore's sake. You're not safe with them." The skeleton held up their angel blade. "Don't be silly, Sans. The child probably have trust issues. Besides, they aren't safe out there." "What do you want me to do Tori? They have a BLADE!" Sans yelled. They decided to speak up. "HEY! Don't yell at my mom!" Toriel turned around, startled. Their face mixed with embarrassment and shame. Sans turned with dark eye sockets. "Yes, the blade is mine. Yes, I had to use it once. That was because a damn flower attacked me, but that is it. It doesn't give you the right to yell at Toriel." Their own face was mixed with rage. "So don't blame it on her."  
"Kids' got guts." Sans muttered. Toriel took the blade from Sans and handed it to Cas, handle first. They took it, sighing with relief, finally getting a part of themselves back(cas is not voldemort). "Thank you, mom." Cas said. "Excuse me. Toriel. Sans." They nodded to both of them before leaving the room. They opened the door to the outside and walked on, turning a corner and sliding down the wall. A squeak sounded from underneath them before they fully sat down. They jumped up and looked behind them. A spider sat there waving a leg at them to come closer. Castiel got on their hands and knees and leaned down. It seemed that the spider was offering the a donut. Castiel looked at the sign next to the spider.   
SPIDER DONUTS 5G  
SPIDER CIDER 8G  
" I'll take the spider donut please." They said, placing five G on the ground. In return the spider gave them the spider donut. They stood, smiled, and waved goodbye. Castiel choose to save the donut.

Sans watched them pay for the donut and walk away. He finally realized that he was arguing with a female. 'Fuck...Now I have to apoligize.' Sans thought grudingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I made Sans a dick.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit


End file.
